Kingdom Hearts: The Grand Connection
''Kingdom Hearts: The Grand Connection ''is a Japanese-American action role-playing video game developed by Disney, Nintendo, and Square-Enix. The game is a huge collaboration of Nintendo, Sega, Disney, Pixar, Final Fantasy, and The World Ends With You. Plot everyone from Nintendo, Sega, Disney, Final Fantasy, and The World Ends With You needs the heroes to save the grand connection of the milky way from the evil bad enemies that are invading the crossover multiverse. Gameplay you can play as a create your own keyblade hero, along with your favorite characters & party members during the quest on each worlds of Nintendo, Sega, Disney, Final Fantasy, and The World Ends With You (examples include: Mario, Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, Ludwig, Sonic, Donald, etc), Watch out for the heartless and other bad enemies along the way during the quest. Worlds/Dimensions *Asgard (Thor) *Gravity Falls, Oregon *Danville, Tri-State Area *World of Street Fighter *Willy's Castle *Sonic's World *Port Royal *Pride Lands *Faraway Galaxy *Echo Creek *Mushroom Kingdom *Enchancia Characters Main *Sora *Riku *Kairi Minor * Antagonists * Nintendo Characters * Sega Characters * Disney Characters * Square-Enix Characters * Cast Japanese Cast English Cast Gallery Cutscenes Summons Enemies/Bosses Franchises featured in this game * Super Mario Bros. * Donkey Kong * The Legend of Zelda * Metroid * Kirby * StarFox * Pokemon * F-Zero * Earthbound * Ice Climbers * Game and Watch * Fire Emblem * Kid Icarus * Pikmin * Xenoblade Chronicles * Animal Crossing * Punch-Out * Duck Hunt * Splatoon * Sonic The Hedgehog * Crazy Taxi * Virtua Fighter * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Zack & Wiki * Pheonix Wright: Ace Attorney * * Billy Hatcher and The Giant Egg * Dinosaur King * Phantasy Star * Vectorman * Space Harrier * Space Channel 5 * Nights Into Dreams * Jet Set Radio * Golden Axe * Bayonetta * Super Monkey Ball * Mickey Mouse * The Great Mouse Detective * Darkstalkers * Mega Man * The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under * Beauty and The Beast * The Avengers * Spider-Verse * Guardians of the Galaxy * X-Men * Fantastic Four * Harry Potter * Steven Universe * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Justice League * * Aladdin * Pinocchio * Fantasia * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Peter Pan * Alice in Wonderland * Sleeping Beauty * Cinderella * Robin Hood * The Black Cauldron * Oliver and Company * The Lion King * Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs * 101 Dalmatians * The Jungle Book * The Sword in The Stone * Lady and The Tramp * Bambi * Dumbo * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * The Princess and The Frog *Zootopia *Moana *Wreck It Ralph *Tangled *Big Hero 6 *Frozen *Bolt *Gravity Falls *Sofia The First *Phineas and Ferb *Wander Over Yonder *The BFG *Toy Story Series *A Bugs' Life *Monsters Inc./Monsters University *Finding Nemo/Finding Dory *The Incredibles *Cars Series *Ratatouille *Wall-E *Up *Brave *Inside Out *The Good Dinosaur *Coco * Final Fantasy Series * The World Ends With You Trivia Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Nintendo Category:SEGA Disney Category:Final Fantasy The World Ends With You Category:Sarah West's Ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:ShadEmman's ideas